


You can change your hair five times a week.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, English class, High School, Luke is not, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Protective Michael, Sexuality Crisis, envy - Freeform, kind of internalized homophobia but not really, luke basically hates everything, luke just wants to be straight, michael is rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he needs my notes. He couldn’t do grammar if his life depended on it. Well, with all that money he has he won’t need to. With his dad inventing velcro and all.  </p><p>Or the one where Michael is rich and Luke isn't but they end up falling in love anyway.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fallin' for You by R5

   I walked into English class with a slight scowl on my face. I had forgotten my essay at home and my teacher, Mr. Mills, takes no excuses.

   My seat was on the far side of the room, and I had to walk by his desk to get there.

   “Luke, hand in your essay please.” He coldly told me as his vile eyes waited for my answer. 

    “I, um, kind of, uh l-left it at m-my um, house” I stuttered quickly, hoping he would go easy on me.

    He didn’t.

    “You get a 0. Turn it in tomorrow and I’ll give you half credit. Next time Luke, try not to be such an idiot.” Mr. Mills spat at me.

   “Y-Yes, sir. Thank you.” I looked at the ground.

   “Just get to your seat, Hemmings.” He replied, looking at his computer, getting ready for today’s lesson.  

   I sat down at my chair, next to the window.

   “Hey Luke, do you have the notes from yesterday?” A whisper came from the seat beside me.

   “Sure, here you go.” I quickly passed him my notebook as I took out my pencil.

   “Thanks.”

   Michael Clifford. Of course he needs my notes. He couldn’t do grammar if his life depended on it. Well, with all that money he has he won’t need to. With his dad inventing velcro and all.  He smiled at me and went back to writing.

   Michael is always so nice to everyone, but I know it's just an act. He's actually a fucking monster. Calum, my best friend, says that I should stop being so paranoid and actually trust someone. I haven't been able to trust anyone since the incident.

   I don't even get why that jerk would even be friendly towards me. He has an abundance of popularity. _My_ only friends are Calum and my _mom._ Sometimes I feel bad for Michael though. It doesn't take a fool to see that everyone uses him to get to his money.

   As Mr. Mills droned on about propositions or some shit, I couldn't help but stare at Michael. I mean, he's so attractive. Not that I have a crush on him or anything, that's gay. But with his dyed red hair and eyebrow piercing, he was hot.

   The green-eyed boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue and white flannel over it and skinny jeans with holes in them, which are obviously pre-ripped. I've never gotten why people spend so much money on something that can be done with a pair of scissors. Must be a rich people thing.

   "Okay class, this month for your final project, you will be working with a partner to do a report on _The Outsiders._ " Mr. Mills calls out.

   "The due date will be in one month and your paper can be a minimum of four pages." He gives us the details.

   "Jacobs, you're with Cadwell, Shepard, you're with Ericson." Mr. Mills started to call the names.

   "Hood with Killian."

   "Yes" I heard Calum whisper at the back of the class. He's had a crush on this girl, Lydia, for over year and he probably thinks this is his chance to ask her out.

   It isn't.

   "Hemmings, you're with Clifford."

   _Wait, what?_ I have to work with _Michael?_ That dimwit can't write an essay if it was handed to him on a silver platter. Like everything else.

   Michael lifted his head and gave a wide smile.

   "Hey Luke, looks like we're partners."

   "Yeah, whatever. Don't fuck this project up. I need to pass." I answered looking away.

   "God, you don't have to be rude. I was just trying to be nice." He said softly.

   "...And that is why you _never_ refer to yourself in a paragraph. You all are dismissed." Mr. Mills addressed the class and went to his desk.

   I hastily picked up my books and hurried towards my next class.

   _I can't believe I have to work on a project with Michael._ I thought as I arrived at my Algebra class. _This is going to be a long month._

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

  I walked into the library after school and saw a blob of fiery hair behind the bookcase.

   _Michael_. We're supposed to work on our project today because neither of us were available any other time this week.

  Actually, I was free every day but I wanted to see him as little as possible.

  Michael noticed me and came running towards my seat.

  "Hey Luke!" He brightly smiled.

  "Hi." I answered back.

  "So, should we get started?" The boy asked.

  "Sure."

  Michael led me over to his seat in the back of the room and took out his binder.

  "We have four options for the project." He told me.

  "No shit." I told Michael. Who does he think I am? Some kind of slacker who doesn't even know what the project is?

  "Oh my god." He mumbled.

  "I heard that."

  "Whatever. Do you want to read the selections?" Michael replied.

  "Sure." I started.

  "Number one: Make a slideshow of  ten events from the book and explain them. Number two: Write a three page report on how _The Outsiders_ relates to modern society. Number three: Make a ten song soundtrack based on the book and explain each of your selection in a paragraph each. Number four: Write a four page report on why you think Dally wanted to die." I finished.

  "Okay, which one do you want to do?" Michael asked me.

  "Well, I'm shit at writing long reports, so number two and four are out of the question.”  Last time I tried to write one of those, I got a D and grounded.

  "Yeah, I can't do that either. Do you like music?" Michael questioned.

  "I do, what about you?" I answered.

  "Yeah, let's do that one." He decided.

  I guess Michael is used to making all the decisions for everyone. He didn't even ask me if I wanted to do a soundtrack for our project. I mean, I would've wanted to, but that's not the point.

  "So what kind of music do you like?" The redhead asked.

  "A lot of pop punk, like Blink-182 and stuff like that." I voiced.

 "No way! I like Blink too! That's awesome!" Michael's face lit up.

  "Cool." I remarked.

  "What's your favorite song?" He inquired.

  "Probably _I Miss You_." I replied.

  "Awesome! I like _After Midnight_."

  Really? That song is so overrated. It annoys me. Of course Michael would like it.

  "What are some songs we could do?" I asked him.

 "Maybe _Love is Dangerous_." Michael suggested.

  "Sure, that's a good one." I agreed.

  Michael fiddled with his piercing as he explained why he picked that song. It was dark black and stuck out of his eyebrow like a cheaply made bookmark. The piercing was dark black, just like mine.

  He was wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I'm pretty sure that's all Michael wears. With all that money, I'm surprised he doesn't have nicer clothes.

  “So, is having _Love is Dangerous_ represent chapter two a good idea?” Michael asked.

  “Okay.”

  For the next half hour, we wrote our first paragraph. I have to give Michael credit, he’s actually pretty smart. I still think his kindness is an act though. No one can be that nice.

  “Okay, I have to go home now. Our chef is probably finishing making dinner.” Michael put his binder in his backpack and got up.

  He has a _chef_? My family can barely afford to go out to dinner four times a year for birthdays. The Clifford family could probably afford to go out to dinner every day of the year if they wanted to.

  “Bye, Luke. See you tomorrow in English” Michael smiled and waved to me as he left the library.

_One day down, thirty more to go._ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I spoiled The Outsiders for anyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I needed to have a transition chapter.

   After meeting with Michael, I went to Calum's house to eat dinner.

   I knocked on the door and Mrs. Hood opened it.

   "Hi Luke. It's good to see you again. How are you?" She asked.

   "Good." I replied, looking at the carpet. I got pretty nervous around adults. They expect so much of me.

   "Calum is in his room. Dinner will be in an hour, I'll call you guys when it's time"

   "Okay, thank you." I said and rushed up the stairs.

   "Hey man." Calum greeted me when I arrived at his room.

   "Hi." I answered and sat on his bed.

   Calum's room is really nice. It's gigantic and has a desk with a _computer._ All my family can afford is a little tablet to share. With Jack and Ben, my brothers, at college, money was tight these days. Even though both of them have scholarships, my mom still has to pay for textbooks, food, and other necessities.  

   "Did you just come from working with Michael?" He questioned.

   "Yeah."

   "How is it going?"

   "It's torturous." I told Calum.

   "I don't get why you hate him so much. He seems really nice." 

   "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that it's all an act?!" I exclaimed.

   "Luke, you think every nice person is secretly evil." Calum sighed.

   "No I don't!"

   "Yes you do. You always do this!"

   "Do what?" I was curious.

   "Shut people out like this! You're so scared someone will hurt you that close off everyone from getting to know you! You really need to trust people more."

   "So? It doesn't even matter! I have you as a friend and that's all I really need." I countered.

   "Luke," Calum started. "I know it's hard, I really do, but you have to let people in. I'm not saying you have to be best friends with Michael, but you should at least give him a chance."

   "Ugh, do I have to?" I scowled.

   "If you're closer with him, it'll probably be easier to do your project."

   Calum did have a good point. If we can get along, we can do our project faster and I'll see that loser less!

   "Fine, I'll do it." I agreed.

   "Yay!" Calum jumped out of his desk chair and hugged me. 

   He sat back down and started to type on his computer.

   "What are you doing?" I asked.

   "Just looking up some stuff my project with Lydia." Calum answered.

   "What stuff? Kissing tips?" I teased.

   "Shut it Hemmings. Can we please get off of this topic? What did you get for number six on the math homework?" He asked.

   After about an hour of helping Calum with his homework, his mom called us down for dinner.

   "Hey Luke." Mali-Koa, Calum's sister, greeted me as I sat down.

   "Hi."

   Mrs. Hood came over and placed the chicken on the table.

   "So, how are your projects going boys?" She asked as we started to eat.

   "Good." I replied as I stuffed my face with food. That woman is an _amazing_ cook.

   "That's wonderful. I heard you're working with Michael Clifford. He's such a nice boy."

   You have _got_ to be kidding me. It's bad enough that he has the whole school wrapped around his finger. But Michael is _also_ a parent favorite. With good grades and a kind personality how could he not be?

   "I still think that piercing of his disgusting. He looks like a delinquent." Mrs. Hood scoffed.

   That was Michael's one fatal flaw, along with the frequently dyed hair.

   "I'm so glad you don't have any holes in your face Calum." She continued.

   I started to fiddle with my lip ring, feeling ridiculous.

   "Mom!" Calum hushed, jerking his head in my direction.

   "Oh...um...yeah...I'm just going to get some m-more chicken." Mrs. Hood stuttered and raced towards the kitchen.

   As soon as she left, Mali-Koa started to crack up.  

   "Ouch. That was harsh." She said.

   _Just like everything else in my life._


	4. Chapter 4

   I got home around 9:00 after eating at Calum's. Since my house is only a mile away from his, I walked.

   I got out my key and opened the door. The house was dark and I couldn't see a thing.

   My feet found their way up the to my bedroom.

   I pulled off my shirt and flopped down on my bed, exhausted. Today was long. After eating, with the Hood's, Calum and I studied for a big science test tomorrow. If I got anything less than a C+, my mom would ground me.

   I don't get why she is so strict with me. This never happened with Jack and Ben.

   Ever since the incident, my mom hasn't been very good at trusting me. But then again, I don't trust anyone either.

   That day was three months ago but it still feels like yesterday.

   _*flashback*_

   I was in the middle of English class when the loudspeaker crackled on.

   "Lucas Hemmings please come to the office. Lucas Hemmings to the office please." The secretary's voice rang through.

   Every eye turned on my seat.

   "Hemmings, leave. If you're not back by the end of class, I expect this assignment to be finished." Mr. Mills told me without looking up from his desk.

   I got up from my desk and left the room. My long legs walked down the hall and reached the office.

   "Luke, honey." My mom ran up and gave me a hug.

   I heard her sob as I lifted my head to look at her. Her face was red and tears were running down it.

   "What's wrong?" I asked. Something must be terrible, she _never_ cries.

   "It's your f-father." She whispered.

   "Oh my god. Is he sick or something?"

   My mom shook her head. "I'll explain to you in the car."

   She took my hand as we left.

   My mom's hands shook as she handed me a piece of paper once we were inside.

   "He wasn't h-home when I g-got up. I t-thought he just woke up early b-but that wasn't the case. A-All of his things were gone and t-this was on the nightstand." She stuttered through the tears.

   I opened the letter and read.

   _Dear Liz,_

_I am so sorry to be doing this, but I must. I have been living a lie, and I cannot do it anymore. A woman from across town and I have been seeing each other. We have started to get serious and I had to make a decision. I have realized that my love for you does not run as deep as it used to. I have found new love now and I want that more than what we pretended to have. In the papers attached, you will see that I filed for a divorce. Please do not try to contact me. It will only  make things worse. Tell Luke I love him._

_Sincerely,_

_Andrew._

_*end flashback*_

   Things haven't been the same at home these days. My mom is always crying and trying to work herself to death. After the divorce was finalized, my father got the majority of the money, leaving none for us.

   Jack and Ben are at college, trying to get degrees to provide for our family.

   _I'm_ just trying to survive high school.

   And it isn't easy, with all the dipshits walking around like they own the fucking place.

   I left my bed and went to the bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth, I noticed a dark red spot on the side of my face. _Not again._ I thought. That was my fourth zit this week.

   I crashed on my bed and fell asleep a little while later, dreaming of a perfect, zit-free life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read this, your comments are so nice and they make me smile :). These last two chapters have been pretty short, I apologize. Get ready for the next chapter though, big things are about to happen ;)


	5. Chapter 5

   I had just left school and was walking to Michael's house. We had agreed to meet at his house for a hour before he went to football practice. So much for not seeing him again for the rest of the week.

   I pullet out my watch and checked the time. It read 2:55. _Damnit._ I thought. I needed to be there at 3:00 and Michael's house is a half hour away.

   My feet scraped the gravel as I jogged down the road. I turned the corner and looked at the street sign. _Adams street._

 _Fuck. Maybe I shouldn't go this way. I can just turn back and tell Michael I'm sick or something. There is_ no _way I'm going there._

   Adams street is in the worst neighborhood of town. It's famous for having the most murders in our area.

   _I guess I can just risk it._ I thought. _After all, it's still daytime and nothing will happen._

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the road.

   My long legs took large steps across the street. The faster I go, the quicker I will get out of this place.

   I was almost out when a loud voice boomed behind me.

   "Hey loser. What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" The voice said.

   _Just keep walking, he will go away if you ignore him._ I said in my head as I quickened my pace.

   "I _said,_ What the fuck are you doing here, you little shit." The man yelled.

   I felt hot breath on my neck as he came behind me.

   "Give me your fucking money." The man said.

   "I don't have any." I told him the truth. The only things in my pocket were some chapstick and a paper clip.

   "Liar." He took my shoulders into his hands and turned me around to face him.

   I could see the man clearly now. He was tall and wearing a dark black hoodie and jeans. I couldn't see the his face very well because of his hood, but from what I could tell, he had piercing blue eyes and dark lips that formed into a scowl. 

   "I-I don't h-have any." I repeated.

   "Yes you do. Give it to me you little shit." He drew me closer.

   I was breathing heavily now. _If I don't have any money, what will he do to me?_

   "I told you, I don't have any!" I cried out.

   "Yeah, right." He screamed and drew a fist.

   _Oh my god. I'm going to die._

   The man's hand collided with my cheekbone. The impact made me stumble back and fall to the ground.

   He kicked my side and I rolled over and groaned.

   "That'll teach you to fucking talk back to me." He spat on me and walked away.

   I lay on the pavement and tried to catch my breath.

   There was a hot liquid running down my chin and I realized that my lip was bleeding.

   _Shit, shit, shit._ I thought. _I need to get to Michael's house._

   I inhaled one last time and slowly got up.

   There was a sharp pain near my abdomen and I clutched my stomach.

   I attempted to walk the last few yards to Michael's street but I had to stop and rest every few seconds.

   My feet finally reached his driveway and I tried to pull myself together. There were tears running down my face and I wiped them on my sleeve.

   The Clifford family had such a nice house. It was _gigantic_. There was a beautiful garden with sunflowers in the front and a fence around the yard.

   I sniffled and walked to the door. My index finger pressed the bell.

   "Michael! Your project buddy is here!" I heard a female voice yell from inside the house.

   The door swung open and Michael was standing in the hallway.

   "Hey Luke. How are- Oh my god! Are you okay?" He asked.

   "I g-got jumped." I answered, shaking my head.

   "C-come inside, We'll get you fixed up." He took my hand and led me into the house.

   I hesitantly grabbed his palm and followed him. It was soft and felt like lotion on my sweaty fingertips. It felt kind of nice.

_Wait, what?_

  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in more than a month. I got really busy with theatre and exams. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

   That was really weird. Why would I like the feeling of Michael's hand on mine? That's the type of feeling I should get when I make out with a girl or something,  _not_ when he's holding my hand. 

   Oh, whatever. I'll think about that later. There are more important things to worry about, like the fact that I'm bleeding,  _everywhere._

 "So what happened?" Michael asked as we walked through the hallway.

   "I was running l-late, so I decided to take t-the shortcut across Adams street." 

   "Oh my god! Do you realize how dangerous that is?! You could've been killed!" He exclaimed.

   "Okay, mom." I muttered.  _Who does Michael think he is?! The boss of me?!_

"I heard that." He laughed and rolled his eyes. 

   We took a sharp turn at Michael's staircase that led us to a door. 

   "Here's the master bathroom. I'm not allowed to go in here unless there's an emergency but I think this counts." He told me.

   It was  _gorgeous._ Dark blue paint covered the enormous walls and white plush carpet swallowed our feet. There was a bathtub in the middle, shaped like a heart.

   Michael opened a large cabinet and tool out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a washcloth. 

   "Here." He said. "This will help clean your cuts. Where are you bleeding?"

   I pointed to my shins, elbows, and knees. 

   "Wow. That's a lot." Michael wet the washcloth.

   "This might hurt a little." 

   He touched the cloth to my knee and started to rub. I felt a strong burning sensation and flinced. 

   "Sorry Luke." Michael apologized.

   He continued to apply the antiseptic to all of my cuts and went back to the cabinet.

   "The only band aids I have left are Hello Kitty ones." Michael laughed and stuck them to my body. 

   He helped me up. "Do you want to work more on the project or just hang out? I mean, I don't want to work you too hard, with you hurting and all." 

 _You know, maybe Michael isn't as bad as I thought. He seems like he cares_.  

   "Let's just hang out." I answered.

   "Awesome!" He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.     _  
_

_There go the sparks again._


	7. Chapter 7

   "So this is my room." Michael announced.

_Holy Shit._ It was enormous, at least double the size of my bedroom. The wall was painted a light green and was covered in band posters. 

   Michael flopped down on his queen sized bed while I looked around.

   "No way!" I shouted. "You like All Time Low?"

   "They're only like, the greatest band ever!" Michael answered.  "Would you like to listen to them with me?"

   "Sure." I answered, sitting on Michael's dark green bedspread.

   He walked to a table at the front of his room and plugged his phone into a soundbar.

   "Which album?" Michael turned to face me.

   "Do you have _Don't Panic_?" I asked.

   The opening chords of the first track blasted through the speakers.

   "Michael! Turn down that damn music before I take it away!" Mrs. Clifford screamed from downstairs.

   "Okay Mom!" Michael yelled back.

   "Sorry, she can be a bit overbearing sometimes." He laughed.

   "It's fine. She's nothing compared to mine." I countered.

   Michael crossed over to sit next to me. "I'm sure your dad isn't as bad as my dad. He thinks that all forms of art are a waste. What about yours?"

    _I haven't seen him in months._

   "He's pretty much the same." I lied.

   "That sucks." He laid down on the mattress.

   I shifted away from Michael's body.

   "So what do you think of that new girl, Julie? She's pretty hot." I tried to fill the silence.

   "I guess. I couldn't really be the judge of that though."

   "What do you mean?" I was curious.

   Michael's green eyes widened. "Oh n-nothing, j-just forget a-about it."

   "Are you sure?"

   He nodded quickly.

    _Ding ding_. I heard a phone buzz.

   "Sorry, that's mine." Michael pulled his iPhone 5 out of his pocket. Of course he had the newest model.

   "It's my friend Ashton. I need to drive him to our football practice in a half-hour." He said.

   "Oh I can leave." Honestly, I wouldn't mind, this situation was beginning to get awkward.  

   "Yeah, just let me change into my uniform and I'll drive you home. Is that alright?" Michael asked.

   "Okay, sure." I replied.

   He grabbed his clothes and left the room, arms swaying.

   Michael had really nice arms. They were so muscular, probably from all that football. 

  Actually, his entire body was incredi- Oh my god!

    _Why do I always think of Michael's body?_

   

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever I'm so sorry :(. I had midterms but I got a chance to write this week so here is the next chapter :D

   Michael stepped out of the bathroom wearing his blue and purple uniform.

"What do you think? Pretty sexy, right?" He walked in a circle, showing off. 

    _You have no idea._

"Haha yeah. Incredibly sexy." I laughed. 

   "Okay, so are you ready to go?" Michael grabbed his keys from his desk drawer. 

   "Sure." 

   We walked down the stairs and into the garage. 

   "Woah!" I exclaimed as I saw three mustangs all lined up in a row. 

   "I know right!" Michael answered. 

   He unlocked the car door and went to the passenger side.

   "Here you go." Michael opened the door and let me step inside the expensive car. 

    _He's such a gentleman._

   I stepped into the vehicle and sat down on the plush seat.

   Michael started the engine and drove out of the garage. We continued on his street and took a turn.

   "So, um, how is football going?" I asked.

   "Good, I guess. I mean, we've only had one game so I don't know how the season is going to be." Michael returned with a shrug.

   "Cool." I answered with an awkward head nod.

   At that point, he turned on the radio. A Katy Perry song came on.

   "Eww." Michael hit the off button and giggled.

   _He sounded so cute._

"What's your address?" He asked. 

   I gave him it to him as he turned a corner. 

   "So, do you play any sports?" Michael questioned.

   "Haha, no. I have the coordination of a baby elephant."

   "You have a lot in common with our goalie."

   "Calum Hood? He's one of my best friends!" I replied.

    _Did he seriously just say that?_

   Michael's green eyes widened. 

   "Shit! I'm so so sorry! I had no idea! God, I'm such an idiot!"

   "Yeah, whatever, just think before you speak next time."

   He sighed. "I need to work on that. I didn't mean to offend you, Calum's a great guy, just a bit clumsy."

   "No, it's fine. It's just that I don't really like it when people insult my friends." I responded.

   "Understood." Michael nodded his head.

   We drove for a bit longer until we stopped short at a woman crossing the road. 

   "Fuck, watch out!" The car skidded to a halt.

   We leaned forward and Michael put his hand in front of me.

    _He's touching my chest. He's touching my chest. He's touching my chest._

 We were breathing heavily as we waited for her to get across.

 "Um…" I started and looked at Michael's hand.

 "Oh, sorry." He said and removed his warm hand from my body.

_I have a lot of thinking to do._

  


End file.
